Ron
Ron's a fan-made Dick Figures character, created by Metal-it-is. He was first created on 2nd of July, 2014. Personality Ron is mainly a chilled guy who's also a psychopath. He doesn't tend to liked to be bothered when spending time alone. He easliy gets aggresive and dangerous to anyone who annoy him, when he doesn't get what he wants and so on. He mainly gets annoyed towards his fan girls who stalk him. Ron also has a passion for weapons and his bass. Early Life Ron was born in Chicago, Illinois, USA but him and his family moved to Tokyo, Japan where his uncle lived and he was only two years old at the time. Ron's parents didn't take good care of Ron and Ron's uncle decided to raise him instead in which he would take good care of him and also let Ron explore the nature of Japan and Japanese culture. Ron was raised in a typical Japanese house owned by his uncle. Ron got into the language, food, manga, anime and the beauty of Japan's nature at a quite young age. When Ron was seven years old, he started gaining interest into martial arts and his uncle trained him with different attacks, moves and even show him various weapons. Ron picked up the Sai as his weapon of choice. Ron eventually became stronger and stronger and eventually started going to martial art tournaments along with his uncle and he won most of the tournaments he went to as a kid. He became notable throughout his small community and eventually even became slightly famous around the country after being featured in newspapers and the news. Ron been given his black belt when he was eleven years old. A year later, Ron also started becoming interested into tattooing and also started to learn the bass with his uncle. Ron united with his younger brother Ronnie when Ron was fifteen at the time, whilst Ronnie was only seven. Ron was happy to see his younger brother Ronnie who was very jumpy, friendly, funny and cute and was also happy to see that everything went better expected. After going their separate ways, Ron would hope to see his brother again in a few years time. Both reunited again three years later, but Ronnie's behavior was completely different. Ronnie suddenly became very rude and vulgar and after going their separate ways once again. Ron didn't want to see his brother again until he changes back to how he use to be. When Ron was eighteen years old, Ron's uncle was diagnosed with a fatal disease which he estimated to only have three years to live left. Ron was in a huge shock after hearing the news and even became depressed from time to time. Ron spent most of his time with his uncle before he died. He took extra care of him, made him feel comfortable and happy and also helped him completed his bucket list. When Ron was twenty one, his uncle was reaching the end of his life and before his demise, he gave Ron his hat said to him "Ron, not matter what happens, I will always be there for you. When I'm gone, I will watch you above the stars and someday, we will reunite. I've also left you a note of things that will help you later in life. I will never forget you Ron. Goodbye." His uncle then died his arms as Ron mourned over his corpse. Ron never felt the same since his uncle's death. He later decided to move to America despite his love for Japan. He decided to open up his own business by opening his own music studio, tattoo studio, dojo and gym in one whole building with some of his Uncle's money and also in hopes of even making proud with the path Ron has chosen. Present and Personal Life Ron now owns a studio which is a tattoo parlor and a recording studio in one building. He also lives in on the second floor of the building. He also owns a giant collection of different weapons from different times and countries in his basement. He's a notable tattoo artist and martial artist around the area and some of the city too. He met Rocky and Spike after they both agreed to form the band "Dying Hope" and Ron became the bassist of the band. Ron often visits Japan to relive his childhood, observe it's nature, cities and always visits his uncle's grave. Ron also likes to attend Comic Con every year. Music and Tattooing Career Ron has been awarded as the best tattoo artist within the whole city and often has a level of consumers not only because they want his tattoos, but also because of his "hotness". Ron's also the bassist in metalcore band "Dying Hope" along with Spike and Rocky. Ron's Theme Ron's Voice Gallery The Awkward Situation.png|Stephanie, Rocky, Narrator Dave and Ron Brothers.png|Ronnie and Ron The Midnight Game.png|Ron, Spike and Rocky Ron (Finished).png|Ron Rating Category:Characters